Nanashi VS Asuka
Description Nanashi (Akiba's Trip 2) VS Asuka (Senran Kagura), who would win a Death Battle? Interlude Boomstick: Ah, stripping. Sometimes intentional, other times, forceful. Wiz: And sometimes it's necessary for defeating an opponent. Boomstick: Nanashi, the man of many nicknames. Wiz: And Asuka, the dual-wielding shinobi. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Pre-Fight Polls Who are you rooting for? Nanashi Asuka Can't decide Who do you think will win? Nanashi Asuka Can't decide Nanashi Wiz: In the city of Akiba, everyone goes about their everyday lives, unaware of the impending threat. Boomstick: Yeah, turns out there's a bunch of vampires known as Synthisters and Nighteaters lurking about, and they're feeding off the life energy of others. Wiz: And so, our story begins with Nanashi strapped to a table after being converted into a Synthister by Zenya. Boomstick: He kinda got tricked into joining them after applying for a job that paid in rare figurines, which doesn't sound suspicious at all. Wiz: While Nanashi was turning into a Synthister, Zenya explained what a Synthister is, even stating that their potential could be limitless, and that he needed Synthisters to absorb the life energy from humans. Boomstick: Yep, it was all going to plan. Zenya would have conned Nanashi into helping out. Wiz: Luckily, a Nighteater named Shizuku showed up to save him. They escaped, and Shizuku made Nanashi her familiar by giving him some of her blood. This was to stop Nanashi from completely transforming into a Synthister and losing his mind. Boomstick: Damn, now he'll never get those rare figurines! Nanashi, being a familiar to Shizuku, doesn't really mean much. It's not like Shizuku can control him or anything like that. It really just saved him from going insane. Wiz: With both the power of a Synthister and a Nighteater, Nanashi became a vampiric superhuman. Boomstick: Superhuman may not be the best way to phrase it, but his body is freaking tough. So tough that he can take a beating from a bunch of Synthisters and get right back up without a scratch. That's also partially due to his regeneration, but still... Wiz: His combative abilities and evasiveness also increased dramatically, and is able to easily dodge and attack foes with incredible speed. Boomstick: But he's also a vampire, so you know what that means. That dang sunlight will roast him. Wiz: Well, he can actually survive in sunlight, as long as he's wearing clothes. He just has to be careful about fighting and getting his clothes ripped off. Boomstick: Yep, turns out the only way to beat a Synthister is to rip their clothes off, and make them disintegrate. Wiz: After they escaped, Nanashi took Shizuku to MOGRA, where he introduced her to the members of the Akiba Freedom Fighters. Boomstick: These guys voluntarily patrol the city of Akiba, keeping an eye out for trouble, and now they were about to get tangled up in the whole Synthister mess. Wiz: With all the members of the Akiba Freedom Fighters assembled, they set out to deal with the Synthisters. Boomstick: While doing this, Nanashi would acquire a ton of different nicknames, including Strip Artist, Raijin, Shoe Fetishist, Inner Examiner, Hipster-in-Waiting... Wiz: He would also learn how- Boomstick: Concertian, One Who Brings Victory, Justice Breaker... Wiz: Okay, Boomstick, we get the poi- Boomstick: Coordinated Otaku, Pro Stripper, Successor to the Akiba Shinken. Wiz: BOOMSTICK! We get it! Boomstick: Aside from that, he also learned many different techniques in the art of stripping. Wiz: He began his training with Shizuku shortly after escaping and learning how to defeat a Synthister. Since Synthisters have tough bodies, the only effective way to win was to learn stripping skills to remove clothes quickly. Boomstick: He also learned a technique that totally doesn't resemble Jotaro's pose from the 1998 Jojo's Bizarre Adventure fighting game. Wiz: Erm, yes, it's kind of similar. This game is full of references to other franchises. Boomstick: Anyways, Nanashi also has some skill in hand to hand combat. This is mostly connecting to the skills he learned with Shizuku. Wiz: And with the help of his friends, he can perform unison strips. Boomstick: Yeah, but no friends in Death Battle, so there's not much of a need to explain them. Wiz: While the main objective of the game may be to remove clothes from other people, Nanashi can still deal out a lot of damage. Boomstick: His hand to hand combat is his default choice, but that's mainly because he started out with no weapon at the beginning of the game and manga. Wiz: In the manga, after Zenya is defeated, his glowstick becomes Nanashi's default weapon. Boomstick: A glowstick? Really? Wiz: It's no ordinary glowstick. It's strong enough to pierce right through a human or Synthister, or block even Soga's sword, "Izayoi", without breaking. Zenya had even nicknamed it Crimson Death. Boomstick: Wow! I wonder where he got that. Wiz: If the glowstick isn't good enough, he's proficient with many different types of weapons, including boxing gloves, Katanas... Boomstick: Or a freaking Anti-Material Rifle. Wiz: Which he just uses as a stick to hit people with. It's never used as an actual gun. Boomstick: If that's not good enough, he can also pull out SUPER SONICO'S Guitar, a Neptunia hug pillow, you name it. Wiz: Weird weapons aside, many of these are exclusive to the game. As for Nanashi's defense, he can wear nearly any kind of clothes into battle, like a military uniform, or- Boomstick: Or a women's outfit! He can even grow a rack to fit into it! Wiz: ...Yes, this is true. He's almost always dressed as a man, though. While he can change his outfit as he pleases, it doesn't offer any other advantages in-game unless it's at a higher level than what he's currently wearing. Boomstick: By default (and in the manga), he just wears a plain T-shirt, a black undershirt, pants, and some good ol' boxers. Nothing really outstanding. Wiz: With the help of his sister, Nanashi's clothes are very durable. They can survive a full on attack from even the most dangerous of weapons. Boomstick: But of course, he can dodge attacks as well, including some attacks that look impossible to dodge. Wiz: This doesn't always work, but it's definitely useful. Boomstick: With these weapons and skills, Nanashi fought against Zenya to stop the creation of Synthisters, and return Akiba back to normal. Wiz: Nanashi and Shizuku fought him in the streets of Akiba, and Nanashi finished the job with a single attack. Boomstick: But did you really think that was the final boss!? Of course it wasn't! Wiz: Enter Soga, a Nighteater attempting to revive his race by acquiring life energy which Synthisters have collected, and using it to fuel a machine to create a dark utopia for Nighteaters to flourish. Boomstick: But the Akiba Freedom Fighters weren't down for that. So you know what they did? They went to stop his shenanigans. Wiz: And in the process, Nanashi Shizuku, and Rin (related to Shizuku, not really important) took on a ton of Synthisters at once. Boomstick: They got ganged up on pretty bad, but in the end, they were victorious. Wiz: So Nanashi and Shizuku went on to fight Soga, who was reaching his full power after activating his machine. Boomstick: Of course, this didn't stop both of them from winning. Wiz: With Soga defeated, the Synthister and Nighteater crisis came to an end, despite both of them still existing, hidden in the city. Boomstick: Nanashi is very strong. he's fought dozens of Synthisters and defeated many simultaneously, or with very few attacks. Wiz: Despite that, he's still a vampire, and will burn up in sunlight if he's not careful. If he's not, his cloths could be damaged or ripped, despite their durability. Boomstick: And even though he's taken on Zenya, Soga and plenty of other strong Synthisters, he did have help from other Freedom Fighter members for most of these encounters making them a bit less commendable. Wiz: Still, there's no reason to doubt that with the skills he's shown, he can manage tough fights by himself. Overview Skills/ Abilities # Possesses superhuman features ## Durable body ## Very evasive ## Stronger than the average human and even other Synthisters ## Fast enough to remove entire sets of clothing (Shirts and pants) almost instantly # Proficient with various weapons ## Skilled in hand to hand combat ## Prefers Zenya's Crimson Death # Clothes are durable ## Survived an onslaught by Soga using his Izayoi Oboro # Regeneration # Other... ## Defeated Zenya with a single attack ## Defeated Soga alongside Shizuku ## Fought and defeated many synthisters simultaneously Weaknesses # Has vampiric-like blood, and will disintegrate in sunlight if his clothes are destroyed # Evading attacks doesn't always work. # Has received help many times, making some accomplishments less remarkable Asuka Wiz: The life of a shinobi is a hard one to live, but there are plenty of people who undergo the training for such purposes. Boomstick: Hanzo National Acadamy, one of the few schools that train shinobi for the hard life of... being a shinobi. Wiz:Asuka, granddaughter of the legendary shinobi, Hanzo, is one of those students. Boomstick: She's got some pretty high expectations to meet, if you haven't already guessed. Wiz: Indeed she does. Asuka enlisted in Hanzo National Acadamy, and underwent extensive training to become a shinobi just like her grandfather. Boomstick: Her hobbies even include training. I guess when you have big shoes to fill, that needs to be one. Wiz: Despite not being the best student, Asuka has stuck with it, and is currently in her second year of schooling at Hanzo. Boomstick: She learned plenty of awesome skills and shinobi arts, which we'll explain later. Throughout her time in the academy, she went on numerous missions fighting against other shinobi. Wiz: All of this takes place in different parts of the Senran Kagura series, including the manga, anime, video games... It can be a little overwhelming. Boomstick: But don't worry, we'll touch on the important stuff. Have you seen how big her rack is? Wiz: Boomstick!!! Boomstick: What?! That's pretty important stuff! Even the producer just liked big boobs! Every girl in the series has them... or almost everyone. Am I forgetting someone? Mirai: *In the distance* "Don't ignore meeee!" Wiz: Moving right along, there are actually two different storylines in the Senran Kagura universe. The first one is concluded in the game "Senran Kagura 2: Deep Crimson". The second storyline continues on into Shinovi Versus and Estival Versus, and is still ongoing with the next game set to release in 2017. Boomstick: In this case, we will be using the completed storyline for this fight. Wiz: One of the rival schools is Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy, which trained Evil shinobi. Boomstick: Evil shinobi, huh? They're getting really creative with these names here. Wiz: It's a bit more complicated than that. Nevertheless, Asuka would eventually meet Homura, the leader of Crimson Squad, who would become both her friend and rival, and they would fight many times throughout the series. Boomstick: To put into perspective what Asuka was up against, Homura has a total of seven swords with her, and can use (at least) six of them at a time. Asuka, on the other hand, wields a measly two short swords. Wiz: Don't let that fool you, though. She has had her share of losses against Homura, but as she became stronger, Asuka would gain the power to defeat her. Boomstick: Throughout her training, she would learn many different techniques like secret ninja arts, shinobi kekkai, shinobi transformations, and even summoning. Wiz: Asuka currently has four known secret ninja arts, her most common one is her dual slash, which allows her to very quickly dash forward, slashing both her swords at her desired target. Boomstick: Next up is her Hanzo-style full bloom, where she charges at an opponent, and unleashes a barrage of slashes, quickly followed by slamming her swords into the ground and causing sharp rocks to rise up out of the ground. This typically sends foes flying. Wiz: With the help of her comrades and teachers at Hanzo acadamy, she also learned how to summon a large frog. This would come in handy whe- Boomstick: Wait, a frog? Really!? C'mon! These are deadly ninja, we can do better than that! Wiz: Calm down, Boomstick. This was necessary for her training. It allowed her to learn other ninja arts later. While she might not be the best a controlling the frog, she does know how to summon one. Boomstick: Her most powerful ninja art overall is most definitely her Chaotic Whirlwind Shift. Wiz: This puts her into a temporary powered up state, drastically increasing stats across the board, but most notably, her attack strength, and also creates a green aura around her. We'll explain this a bit more later. Boomstick: Her shinobi kekkai ability allows her to bring herself and any others she chooses into a barrier only accessible by the user and the targets. Wiz: But her most used skill overall is her shinobi transformation, where Asuka will "power up", and her offensive and defensive abilities increase. Boomstick: She even gets all naked and stuff to change clothes. Wiz: *sigh*... Yes, but the process is so fast that you either don't see anything, or there's some light source blocking your view. Boomstick: Anyways, the clothes are actually very important. They're somehow linked to a ninja's physical and mental health. The destruction or removal of the clothing could harm the wearer and worsen their abilities. Wiz: Luckily, in case Asuka's clothes are destroyed, she does have another ability which can counteract this. Asuka went through "Life or Dash" training, commonly referred to as frantic mode. Boomstick: This means that Asuka sheds down to her underwear. In this mode, her attack strength increases, but she also becomes more vulnerable. It's basically a double edged sword. Wiz: Asuka would use these skills to face off against many shinobi, from apprentices to the very experienced. Boomstick: Her main rival, however, would be Homura. These two girls would fight each other many times over in the games, anime, manga... you get the idea. Wiz: The most notable fight, however, would be at Hebijo academy. Boomstick: Remember that Chaotic Whirlwind Shift we mentioned earlier, well here's what it can do. Wiz: Asuka used this secret ninja art after going into frantic mode, and lunged at Homura for one final attack. Boomstick: Homura, who had also revealed her final form, did the same. Both of them destroyed the entire building with one attack! Wiz: as insanely powerful as it was, Asuka was unconscious after that. This was likely due to all the fighting she did beforehand as well. Boomstick: Indeed, if she was at her full strength, Asuka probably could keep going even after something like that. Wiz: Maybe, but the Chaotic Whirlwind Shift is a temporary form. Even with it's insane boost, she's not invincible. Boomstick: Still, it's likely all she needs to finish a fight quickly. Overall, Asuka is always trying her best, even to the very end. Wiz: Despite her best efforts she does have her weaknesses. Even though she's a well trained ninja, Asuka is still 100% human. As such she can be harmed even by normal weapons. Boomstick: But then again, when you're already that strong from all the training you've done, do you really need to worry about that? Overview Skills/ Abilities # Uses two short swords (dual wakizashi) # Various secret ninja arts ## dual slash ## Hanzo-style full bloom ## Chaotic whirlwind shift ## Toad summon # Shinobi transformation ## Changes/ adds clothes ## Attack and defense increase # Frantic mode ## Attack and speed increase, but defense falls # Comparable speed and strength to other members of Hanzo acadamy ## Ninja training ## Fast enough to dodge thrown projectiles Weaknesses # The destruction or removal of clothes could hurt her # Normal weapons can still hurt her (much like they can to other ninja) Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Pre-Fight It's a sunny day in the city of Akiba. Nanashi is walking along a sidewalk next to some shops. He takes a picture of the many people in front of him. One man is fuzzy in the picture. Nanashi quickly springs into action, confronting him. After a little bit of talking, they both draw weapons, but Nanashi strips the man before he has the chance attack. Meanwhile, further down the sidewalk, Asuka is walking in the direction towards Nanashi. Then she suddenly hears a cry for help. She sprints towards the voice, only to see a man turning to ash. In Nanashi's hands are the mans clothes and a long red glowstick. Asuka: "W-what did you just do to him!?" Nanashi turns to face Asuka with a slightly confused look. A few seconds pass, then Nanashi drops the clothes and reaches for his phone. Asuka believes she's just witnessed a murder, and quickly takes action. Asuka: "Shinobi Kekkai!" A large barrier suddenly covers the streets of Akiba, and everyone within it disappears, even the cars. The only two left were Asuka and Nanashi. Nanashi: !? Nanashi puts his phone back and moves away from her. Asuka draws her two short swords. Asuka: "Prepare yourself!" FIGHT Asuka charges at Nanashi, preparing to slash him with both her swords. Nanashi parries the attack with his Crimson Death. Both try to overpower each other, but Nanashi pushes Asuka back, breaking the parry. He quickly follows up by charging at Asuka, and in a flash, he's gone. Asuka: "Huh?" Asuka turns around, only to see Nanashi holding a skirt. Asuka looks down, and notices that her skirt is now missing. Asuka: "EEEHHH!?!? When did you-" Nanashi quickly charges at her again. Asuka prepares to block, expecting him to attack. Nanashi goes right past her and turns around. Asuka, keeping track of him, swings one of her swords horizontally. Nanashi ducks and lunges at her, grabbing her shirt. He moves past her while maintaining his grip, and with a tug, he removes it. He makes some distance between him and Asuka, planning to watch her burn up in the sunlight. Asuka: "KYYAAAAAA!!!" Nanashi looks at her, confused and nervous. Nanashi: "H-huh? That's weird. Y-you were supposed to bur-" Asuka: "What's your problem!? You're nothing but a pervert!!!" Asuka makes a hand sign Asuka: "Shinobi transformation!" In an instant, more clothes appear on Asuka, also including a tan tank-top. Nanashi: "Huh? H-how did y-" Asuka charges at him. Nanashi, caught slightly off-guard, just barely blocks the oncoming attack, and both begin to trade blows. Asuka gains the upper hand, and kicks him away. Nanshi falls over, landing on the ground. Asuka: "Secret ninja art..." Asuka prepares to use a ninja art, while Nanashi is still recovering. Asuka: "Twin sword slice!" Asuka lunges forward, slicing Nanashi just above the stomach, and swiftly getting behind him. Nanashi: "Urgh!" Asuka turns around, only to see Nanashi, who is now standing, and also turning to face her. There is some minor damage to his blue shirt. Seeing him in good condition, Asuka charges at him again, this time not planning to let up. Both their weapons collide, and the speed of their attacks begin to pick up, each of them attacking and blocking. Between every few attacks, Asuka notices Nanashi reaching for an article of her clothing. Asuka: "Quit that already! Secret ninja art..." She backs up slightly, preparing to unleash her Hanzo-style full bloom. Nanashi focuses on her movements carefully. Asuka: "Hanzo-style full bloom!" Asuka rapidly slices at Nanashi, but he keeps up with the attack. She prepares for the final part of the ninja art. Nanashi: (Now!) Nanashi quickly grabs hold of and removes Asuka's skirt, and gets out of the way. As Asuka finishes her attack, she pulls her two swords out of the ground, and turns to face Nanashi. Asuka: "You know, if you weren't such a pervert, you'd make a good sparring partner." Nanashi: "Uh, I think there was a misunderstanding earlier..." Asuka: *Not listening to Nanashi* (He's definitely targeting my clothes... maybe I can deal with this another way...) "Alright." Nanashi: "Eh?" Asuka focuses for a moment before the rest of her clothes disappear, revealing her underwear and figure completely. Needless to say, Nanashi found it quite impressive. Nanashi: (WHOOOAAAAAAAA...) Almost as soon as the clothes came off, an ominous aura surrounded Asuka. She had just entered frantic mode. Asuka looks right into Nanashi's eyes and smiles. Asuka: "Let's see how well you can focus now." She quickly charges at Nanashi, who is unprepared for the attack, and is sliced several times, damaging his clothing and cutting him a few times. Nanashi tries to keep up with the onslaught, but only manages to block a few attacks. Luckily, his wounds are healing quickly. Eventually, he's able to stop the onslaught with a parry. Both of them remain locked in it for a moment before Asuka makes a move. Asuka: "Secret ninja art, twin sword slice!" The parry is broken, and Asuka slashes Nanashi in the same spot as the first sword slice, this time, it's much deeper. Nanashi falls to the ground, and she watches him struggle to get back up. Asuka: "How can you possibly survive something like that?" As Nanashi gets to his feet, he holds up his weapon, and turns to face Asuka, removing his hand from his now healed wound. Nanashi: "It's going to take more than that to take me down!" Asuka is speechless. She looks at where she had cut Nanashi. The lower part of his chest is now exposed, but the wound is completely gone. Both of them stood there for a moment. Asuka: "...I see." Asuka closes her eyes and begins to focus. Asuka: "If that what it takes, then so be it. Secret ninja art..." Suddenly, the aura around Asuka became solid green and far more prevalent. Asuka: "Chaotic whirlwind shift!" The ground around Asuka begins to disintegrate as the aura envelops her. Nanashi: (oh crap...) The aura settles down, almost back to it's original state. Asuka, no longer having her ponytail, charges at Nanashi. He attempts to block the oncoming attack, but Asuka fakes him out, and goes for his legs, swiftly moving up his body with each successive hit. Nanshi attempts to counterattack, only managing to hit her a few times. His wounds are healing quickly, and his clothes aren't severely damaged. As their weapons collide, Nanashi begins to find a pattern in the attacks, and begins blocking and attempting to counterattack. Asuka backs up. Asuka: "Try this. Secret ninja art..." The aura around Asuka grows again, Nanashi focuses for a moment, attempting to read her next move, and gets himself ready for her final attack. Asuka: "Twin sword slice!" As Asuka charges, Nanashi follows, there's a large explosion when they both make contact, severely damaging the ground and buildings around them. As the debris settles, the outcome becomes clear. Asuka, now standing at the corner of the sidewalk, begins coughing up blood. She drops her swords and covers a wound just below her right breast. Asuka: "Impossible...*cough*" As she's dealing with her wound, Nanashi walks out of the still settling dust. Little remains of his black undershirt, and his pants have turned into torn up shorts. Asuka's coughing becomes worse. Asuka: "But...how did you..." As she tries to get out her sentence, she vaguely notices several blood stains on Nanashi's clothes, and one major wound on his chest that's rapidly healing. Asuka: "...Damn...it." As she says that, Asuka collapses on the ground, dead. K.O. Nanashi finds a spot to rest. Results Boomstick: Wow… just, wow. Wiz: This is a surprisingly close fight. Asuka may have the edge in attack strength, skills and experience, but Nanashi makes up for it with his durability, regeneration, and a possible edge in speed. Boomstick: First off, Asuka is human. Normal attacks can hurt her, much like they have to other ninja. Like that time Yagyuu was shot and wounded by Mirai, and ended up in the hospital, or other times when Hanzo ninja were cut by normal weapons. Wiz: While it’s true that some ninja use crazy powerful secret ninja arts, keep in mind that physical and mental damage is what damages clothes, which protect the wearer. Boomstick: Frantic mode doesn’t exactly help with Asuka's durability either, as ninja become more vulnerable to attacks as their clothes diminish. Nanashi, on the other hand, has a body and clothes durable enough to tank attacks from both Zenya and Soga. The only time he took any considerable damage is when Soga unleashed is true power, or from the large explosion that ensued after his and Shizuku’s final attack. Wiz: And even after that, Nanashi quickly regenerated, and most of his clothes were still intact after the explosion. His weapon also withstood Soga’s sword, so it would likely withstand Asuka’s short swords. Boomstick: And to top it all off, Nanashi's skills at removing clothes are invaluble for this fight. As for speed, Asuka is comparable to other Hanzo members, so let’s take a look at one of Ikaruga’s scenes, like that time she swiped Hein (the sword) from her brother, Murasame. Wiz: Given the fact that Murasame has at least some skill as a ninja, he may be able to keep track of Ikaruga's movements to some degree. Boomstick: But Ikaruga took the sword AND got behind him before he even noticed that he lost the sword. Wiz: It’s true that Ikaruga may be faster than Asuka, but she has to be somewhere in the same ballpark. Boomstick: But if you thought that was fast, just wait till you hear about Nanashi. Wiz: Only a video game and a hardly translated manga may be a bit difficult to go on, but there is one manga that was translated before it. Boomstick: Can you guess which one it is? Yep! That would be the very first Akiba’s Trip. Okay, we know what you’re thinking. They’re not the same, right? Well, they kind of are. They do have A LOT of similarities, but different names for different things. Wiz: In the very first chapter of Akiba’s Trip, we see our protagonist, Akihero, fighting against the Kageyashi, which are vampires. Boomstick: Sound familiar? Wiz: And, as stated by one of the kageyashi, their clothes were removed in an instant. Keep in mind that Akihero did this simultaneously to several other Kakeyashi. Also, keep in mind that both Kageyashi and Synthisters have enhanced senses and abilities, meaning it should have been easier to keep track of Akihero. Boomstick: So wait, how in the world does one of Akihero’s feats relate to Nanashi. Wiz: Well, it wouldn’t … unless Nanashi displayed a similar skill in the Akiba’s Trip series. Boomstick: And… Did he? Wiz: Several times in the manga, twice in chapter 4, once in chapter 8, and again in chapter 10. Boomstick: Interpret those as you may, but they match up pretty well with the first manga. Wiz: What this means is that it looks like Nanashi should win in terms of speed. He stripped/defeated several Synthisters instantly or near instantly, but that doesn't exactly mean that Asuka is far behind, if at all. Boomstick: Going back to that scene with Ikaruga... Well, she should be at about the speed of Akihero. The reason We think Nanashi and Akihero are faster is because they both had multiple targets to deal with. If Ikaruga had multiple targets, would she display the same speed? We may not know for sure, but chances are likely. This would mean that Asuka is close to that speed as well. Wiz: Experience-wise, Asuka easily has the advantage. Nanashi has had an undetermined amount of training, but it’s likely not over a month. Asuka, on the other hand, has had at least a year of training in Hanzo academy, and was just going into her second year, not to mention she likely picked up a few tips from her grandfather along the way. Boomstick: Nanashi might have learned quickly, but Asuka has also fought against plenty of experienced enemies, whereas he’s fought against superhuman street thugs. The only time Nanashi did defeat someone above that was with Zenya and Soga. He mostly dealt with Zenya on his own, but Soga required the help of Shizuku to defeat. Wiz: Lastly, who’s stronger? Given that Nanashi has similar characteristics to Synthisters, Nighteaters, and Kageyashi, he should have the strength of damaging a concrete wall with relative ease, much like how Abeno Yuu did. Boomstick: Unfortunately for Nanashi, that's just not good enough. In Asuka’s frantic mode, while using her Chaotic Whirlwind Shift, she's capable of taking down at least half a building. Wiz: This is after factoring in Homura's attack, which we're guessing had about equal power to Asuka's attack when they collided. Boomstick: Still, that’s way above anything that he's shown. Wiz: And we can’t exactly use Nanashi’s final attack against Soga as any evidence of attack power because it was the machine that exploded that caused the destruction of the building, not his and Shizuku’s attack. Boomstick: So the big question for us is this: "Can Nanashi survive Asuka’s Chaotic Whirlwind Shift?" Wiz: … Maybe. First off, since he might have a speed advantage, there's a chance he could avoid the attack. Boomstick: But if Nanashi was forced to take the attack head on, he might survive. He did manage to stay standing through The explosion caused by the machine without fainting or taking any noticeable physical damage. The only thing that happened was his blue button-up shirt disintegrating. Wiz: Asuka may be able to change that outcome if she can damage Nanashi’s clothes enough before she uses her chaotic whirlwind shift, but she’s going to have to deal with his speed and durability somehow. And remember, we're using Asuka from timeline 1. Boomstick: On a side note, there might be a small problem if she uses her shinobi kekkai. Wiz: If she were to drag Nanashi into one, she may also unknowingly remove him from the sun. Boomstick: You know, the one thing that would burn Nanashi alive, regeneration or not? Wiz: Yes, if the conditions are right, Nanashi could end up being perfectly fine if he loses all his clothes. Although that really just depends on how the shinobi kekkai is set up. Boomstick: It was either win or bust, and Asuka definitely went bust. Wiz: The winner is Nanashi Boomstick: A.K.A, Idol Buster, Weapon Nut, Creepy Otaku… Wiz: *sigh* Other Notes Nanashi + Durable body, clothes, and weapon + Regeneration + Stripping skills make removing clothes very easy + This may pressure her into frantic mode where defense will drop + More weapon versatility (If he had any more) =+ Possibly faster - The loss of his clothes and exposure to the sun will kill him - Not as much destructive power - Less experience Asuka + More experience + Ninja arts can be hard to stop/avoid +More destructive power (Chaotic Whirlwind Shift) + Frantic mode and shinobi transformation increase power =- Possibly slower - Not nearly as durable - May be difficult to avoid or adapt to Nanashi’s stripping skills - Frantic mode could give Nanashi an opening with Crimson Death Post-Fight Polls Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No References Akiba's Trip: Undead and Undressed (game) Akiba's Trip (manga, for comparison purposes) Akiba's Trip 2 (manga, Japanese release, rough translation) Senran Kagura 2 Deep Crimson (game) Senran Kagura: Estival Versus (game, LE version) Senran Kagura Ninja Flash (anime, OVA and shorts included) Senran Kagura: Skirting Shadows (manga) Senran Kagura Official Design Works: Trials of Girls (Artbook, interviews and character data included) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Loliwaifulife62 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016